This present invention is directed to a 3-winding induction motor which is operated from a-single-phase alternating-current power supply.
Three-phase induction motors have higher efficiency than single-phase induction motors of similar quality. Only single-phase power is available in many locations, however. Methods of operating three-winding motors from a single-phase power supply are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,740, entitled "Three-Phase Induction Motor With Single-Phase Power Supply", issued Dec. 20, 1988 to Otto J. M. Smith, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,870, entitled "Three-Phase Motor Control", issued Apr. 5, 1994 to Otto J. M. Smith. This present invention is directed to an improved system using a transformer.